<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emma's Jealousy ♥ ️ by Dragonposeidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108025">Emma's Jealousy ♥ ️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon'>Dragonposeidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So the story is that a few weeks before Valentine's Day, Emma agreed to introduce the Mills women to Henry's help campsite, This made Emma realize her feelings for the Queen, feelings she ignored being reciprocated, which made her extremely jealous of anyone who flirted with Regina, Her magic kicks in every time, which makes Emma's family and friends laugh a lot as well as Cora and Zelena, Regina is the only one who doesn't understand why this is happening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt once upon a time fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emma's Jealousy ♥ ️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Season 3 after Zelena's defeat<br/>But without the time travel<br/>Zelena lives and tries to change after having her childhood memories with Regina<br/>Cora survived season 2 and since she has her heart she is kind and tries to have a family with her daughters</p><p>So the story is that a few weeks before Valentine's Day, Emma agreed to introduce the Mills women to Henry's help campsite.</p><p>Their moment went well but during this Emma camping trip it bonded even more to Regina given their respective breakup with Robin and Killian.</p><p>This made Emma realize her feelings for the Queen, feelings she ignored being reciprocated, which made her extremely jealous of anyone who flirted with Regina once she returned to Storybrooke and the approach of St. Valentine.</p><p>Her magic kicks in every time, which makes Emma's family and friends laugh a lot as well as Cora and Zelena.</p><p>Regina is the only one who doesn't understand why this is happening, as the most romantic day of the year approaches will she find out what's going on with the Savior?</p><p>Do whatever you want with this story only respect this</p><p>1.Happy ending Swanqueen,<br/>2.A lot of humor,<br/>3.Of romance is a story of Valentine's Day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>